


Le Fishe et Tou

by chococharas



Category: Le Fishe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chococharas/pseuds/chococharas
Summary: Le Fishe
Relationships: Le Fishe/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Le Fishe et Tou

**Author's Note:**

> Le Fishe et Tou, a story of true love born from tragedy.

Le Fishe

do dodooo do du duu du bew bewwe bwe be bweee bu da da doo french sounds bup a dah french music hot and cool bu daaaa laa lalalala lalaa singles in your area daaa DAAAFfa DA songe end


End file.
